A New World
by Darkrayven
Summary: A horrible accident uncovers a buried past and Sami Brady is about to discover a new world! COMPLETE
1. Disclaimer

A NEW WORLD

An Original Work Of Fan Fiction 

By Darkrayven

rated PG - 13

Disclaimer: Some characters contained within this story are the property of Days of our Lives, Sony Television and Corday Productions respectively. The author has no claim on these characters and makes none. All ideas and writing within this story are the original work of Darkrayven and are owned by her. Please do not reproduce this story in any form or manner without the expressed permission of the author. 

Thank You,

Darkrayven


	2. Prologue

A New World - Prologue

"Wipe" Dr. Ramoray said to his nurse as he tried to concentrate on his patient. Sami Brady had gone through a glass door and he had to be sure that there was no damage to her spine. But it was difficult to pick out all the glass embedded deep in her neck. Finally he was done and satisfied the she would not sustain any paralysis, due to her injury. Her voice was another matter. The fall had severely damaged her vocal chords and he feared that she might never speak again.  He prepared to stitch up her neck when he saw something shiny glinting within it. "Are you ready to close doctor?" The nurse asked. "Just one minute" he said.  He used his forceps to remove an object no bigger than his fingertip from the back of her neck and held it up to the light to examine it. It was not glass as he had first thought it might be, but a small, square piece of metal "Now what the hell is this?" he said aloud trying to determine it's identity. "Doctor?" the nurse asked. He put the piece down on the tray, determined to examine it more closely when he was done stitching his patient up. "All right" he said, "Let's close her up."


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The waiting room was filled with Brady's and Blacks. Upon hearing of her accident, Sami's so called loved ones had flocked to the emergency room. "I heard it was a really ugly scene here yesterday, when they found out what she'd done." Brady Black said to his sister Belle. "Where do you think Tony fits into all this?" "I don't know much," Belle said,  "except that he and Sami got into it at the mansion and she fell into the doors. Do you really think that he meant to hurt her?" "I don't know." Brady said, "He's a Dimera, so anything's possible I guess." He looked around the waiting room. His father and stepmother were conversing quietly in the corner. There were tears running down Marlena's face and John took her in his arms. From the other side of the room, Tony Dimera was watching them intently, Lucas standing by his side.  Well, Brady thought, at least now there was proof of Tony's treachery and his sisters and Marlena would finally stay away from the man. Roman and Kate were at the desk filling out hospital forms. Roman felt guilty and Brady could understand why. He'd had heard that Sami's father had said some really awful things to her yesterday and now Roman was blaming himself for her breakdown. He looked at Sami's grandparents sitting on the side, Caroline looked tired and pale from all the stress, and Shawn looked furious. Brady shook his head, the Dimera's had done nothing but cause his family trouble and he hoped that this time would be the last time and that Tony would be held accountable for Sami's fall. Although he and his stepsister had never gotten along as adults, as children they had been close. He realized now that he missed that closeness and vowed to himself that if she came out of this, he would do everything possible to heal the rift between them. His father was right, family was everything. 

Roman held his head in his hands. "What the hell is taking so long?" He said to Kate. "She should've been out of surgery by now!" "Roman just try and relax, I'm sure everything is going fine." Kate said, putting her arms around him. "These things take time and I'm sure they're just making certain that they don't overlook anything." "I just can't stop thinking about the last time I saw her." He said. "She was in so much pain, and what did I say? I said that I was ashamed of her. Oh God, Kate she has to be alright. I have to get a chance to tell her that I didn't mean it. That I love her!" Kate hugged him tightly. "You will Roman, you will."

"I can't believe this is happening again!" Caroline said to her husband. Why oh why, couldn't Sami just stay away from Tony?" "That man is the devil, I tell ya." Shawn said, angrily glaring over at Tony. "He used our Sami for his own amusement, setting her up like that, and look what happened. By God I swear he'll pay for this!"

"Doc take it easy." John said to his sobbing wife. "I can't, I just can't!" Marlena said looking tearfully up at John "What if she doesn't come out of this?" "Hey," John said, "Sami is a fighter, she always has been. She's gotten through worse and she'll get through this." "I know that John, but when I think of how many times she's had to fight for her life," Marlena said, "I just wonder if she has any fight left in her, especially after what Tony did to her." She and John both looked over at Tony furiously and Tony shifted uncomfortably under their scrutiny. "What the hell is even still doing here?" Marlena said. 

_"How did things go so wrong?"_ Tony thought to himself. _"I only wanted to teach Sami a lesson and get Brandon Walker out of her life. I never truly meant to hurt her."_  "You ok, Tony?" Lucas asked his boss. He was so caught up in his own misery over his part in Sami's crash, that he had barely noticed how it was affecting Tony, until just now. "I just can't get the image of Sami going thru that door out of my head." Tony grimaced. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Lucas said. "But Tony, it really was an accident, you can't blame yourself." "Can't I?" Tony said "Sami wouldn't have even been at the house if it wasn't for me. Do you know that ever since I came back to Salem she's done nothing but tried to be a friend to me, except for one time. And how do I repay her friendship, like this. No, her family is right, she was right. I am to blame for this. But I swear to you Lucas, if she comes out of this alive, I will do everything in my power to make it up to her!" "I believe you Tony." Lucas said. _"I just wonder how I'm ever gonna make this up to her, or to Will."_ he thought to himself. _"If anything happens to Sami, it's just as much my fault as it is Tony's!"_


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Doctor Ramoray walked out into the waiting room to face the expectant crowd gathered there. "How is she?" Marlena said jumping up. Everyone crowded around the doctor at once. "She came through the surgery fine, as far as we can tell. However there could be some complications." "What complications, doctor?" Roman asked. "Well" he said, "There's severe damage to her vocal chords, and it's almost a certainty that she won't be able to talk. Whether or not that will be permanent remains to be seen. There is the possibility of brain damage as well. She lost 8 units of blood and that caused a lack of oxygen to her brain. We're also facing the possibility that she may be paralyzed. "Oh my God." Gasped Marlena. John reached out to steady her. "Can her mother and I see her?" Roman asked. "Yes but only you two and only for a few minutes." Doctor Ramoray said. "Sami needs her rest now more than anything." As Roman and Marlena went with the nurse to Sami's room, Dr. Ramoray took John aside. "Mr. Black, I'd like to see you in my office for a moment please." He said to John. "There's something I'd like to show you." "Sure thing Doc." John said and followed the doctor from the room. Tony and Lucas both noticed John's departure with Sami's doctor. "I wonder what that was about." Lucas said. "Yes." Said Tony, "So do I."

"I know something of your history Mr. Black and that's why I asked you back here." Dr. Ramoray said to John. John raised his eyebrow in question but said nothing, as the doctor unlocked his drawer and took out a small plastic bag. "I found something when I opened up the back of Samantha's neck, and I was wondering if you might be able to tell me what it is." He said. He handed the small metal piece to John and watched him for some reaction. John held the piece up to the light and examined it for some time before looking at Dr. Ramoray. "You said you took this out of Sami's neck." John asked. "The back of her neck to be more precise." The doctor answered. "It was right at the base of her skull. Do you have any clue what it might be?" "I think I have a pretty good idea, but I'll need to send it to a special lab to be sure." "Might I ask what it is?" Dr. Ramoray said and continued, when he saw Johns hesitant look. "The reason I ask is that I want to be sure that I haven't endangered her by removing it." John nodded and said. "As I said before I'll need to send it to a lab for testing, before I can say for certain what it is. But I think what we have here is a microchip. And as far as endangering her life, well, I think by removing it you might just have saved her." "A microchip?" Dr. Ramoray said in surprise. "Who on earth would have put a microchip into that young girl's neck?" "Oh, " John said raising his eyebrow and looking at the chip. "I think I have a pretty good idea who did it."


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John paced the penthouse, waiting for the call from the ISA. It had been two days since Sami's accident and he had asked Shane to rush an examination of the chip, that the doctor had pulled out of her neck. Marlena came downstairs, looking as though she hadn't slept at all. He turned to her concerned. "Did you get any sleep, Doc?" He asked her. "Not much, I'm just so worried about Sami." Marlena said. John came over and put his arms around her. "She's a fighter, Doc!" he said. "She'll be alright." Marlena pulled out of his embrace and looked up at him. "I know that John. But it's been three days and she still hasn't woken up!" Just then John's cell phone rang and he picked it up immediately. "Yeah?" He said. "John, It's Shane." John's ISA contact said on the other end. John covered the mouthpiece and looked at Marlena. "I'm sorry, Doc." He said, "I gotta take this." "Yes of course. I'll be in the bedroom." Marlena said and walked away, leaving John in privacy. "Ok Shane, what do you got?" "Well, it's really very strange, actually." Shane said. "Strange?" John asked "Strange how?" "Well," Shane said. "What the doctor pulled out of Sami was indeed a microchip. However I'm not convinced that it was a Dimera that put it there." John was puzzled and asked "Why not?" "Because the information that we obtained from the chip indicates that it wasn't planted there to create any type of impulse or memory in Sami, as was the case with Hope and with you." Shane answered. "Well, if the chip wasn't in there to control Sami, then what the hell was it doing?" John asked, getting irritated at Shane's giving him the runaround. "Well now, I didn't say it wasn't in there to control Sami." Shane said. "In fact, it was controlling her. However, as I said, it wasn't creating impulses or memories in her. Rather, it was repressing them." John was about to say something when Marlena came running down the stairs. "John." She cried. "We have to get to the hospital right away. It's Sami, something's happened!"


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony walked into Sami's hospital room and was surprised to find it empty. He spotted a nurse in the hall and pulled her aside. "Excuse me nurse," he said, "But what's happened to the girl that was in this room, Sami Brady?" The nursed hesitated and finally stammered. "I'm sorry sir, but she's gone." "Gone?" Tony asked puzzled. "What do you mean gone? Has she been released already? I was under the impression that she was still in a coma. Was there a change in her condition?" The nurse looked at him a bit frightened, since everyone in town knew who Tony Dimera was and she certainly didn't want to upset him. "I'm sorry Mr. Dimera," she said shaking her head at him, "but Sami, well….we lost her." She turned around quickly and hurried away. 

Tony stared in stunned silence at the nurses retreating form as he absorbed what she had just told him. It couldn't be, he thought. Not Sami, she just couldn't be dead. He sat down on the edge of the bed in shock. And then the truth of what he'd been told hit him and he put his face in his hands and wept. 

John was on the phone at the nurses' station, frantically talking to someone on the other end, when Tony came up behind him. "Hold on" John said into the phone as he turned and saw his brother standing behind him. "Dimera, what the hell do you want" "I just," Tony started, "I just heard about Sami. Oh God John, I'm so sorry! How did it happen? When?" "We're not sure exactly." John said distractedly, "An hour ago, maybe two." "Oh my God." Tony whispered brokenly as John turned his attention back to his phone call. "Yeah, Abe what've you got" John said, turning back around. "How that can be. I have an eyewitness who said they saw her leave, so how could she just disappear?" Tony listened to his brother and wondered whom it was that John was trying so desperately to find. "I know." John said. "I know that you're doing everything you can. Just find her ok. I'll be on my cell!" John turned back around and saw the confused look on Tony's face. "What?" he asked him. "I was just wondering if I could help in any way." Tony said. "Who is it you're trying to find, perhaps I can help locate them?" "Tony what the hell are you talking about?" John said impatiently. "We're trying to find Sami!" "Sami?" Tony said in shocked confusion. "But I thought Sami was dead." 

At that moment, Marlena walked up to the two of them and panicked at Tony's last words. "What!" She cried. "John what is it? What's happened?" "Calm down Doc. Nobody's dead!" John said to her and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Tony what are you talking about?" "I went into the Sami's room and it was empty." Tony said, more confused than ever. "And when I asked the nurse, she said that Sami was gone. That you'd lost her." "John had to laugh at Tony's confusion, he couldn't help it. "John this is not funny!" Marlena hissed at him and he immediately stopped. "Sorry Doc." He said. "Tony, we "lost" Sami as in she's disappeared. She apparently woke up from her coma and left the hospital." Relief came over Tony but was quickly replace with confusion and he suddenly looked as though he was going to fall over. "Tony!" Marlena said taking him by the arm and leading him over to a chair. "Why don't you sit down." Thank you Marlena." He said taking a seat. "I don't understand this. Coma patients don't just get up and walk away!" "Yeah well apparently this one did." John said walking over to them. "I just got off the phone with Abe, Doc. He's got every available officer out there looking for Sami, but so far no one's seen her." "Oh dear God." Marlena said "Where could she be?"


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sami walked down the long dark hallway. The place seemed oddly familiar to her but she still had trouble placing how and when she'd been there before. She stopped at a door marked 22 and noticed that it was slightly open. Her heart began to beat a bit faster as the feeling of déjà vu swept over her once again. She silently pushed open the door and tiptoed inside the room. She saw at once that this was a bedroom, with two twin beds in it. It looked like a cozy room, almost like the one in which she'd grown up. A small sound came from one of the beds, almost like a whimper and she jumped. She peered over at the bed and noticed that the lumps in the bed were in fact the forms of two sleeping children, two girls actually. The whimper came again from the bed and Sami stepped closer to check on the child. It was very dark inside the room and Sami could only make out the shape of the girl and the color of her hair, which was blonde. Suddenly there was a shattering of glass and screams erupted from the hallway. Sami jumped back as the two girls shot up out of bed. Neither one seemed to notice her as they darted from their beds, whispering to one another. "What is it?" The little blonde girl said to her redheaded companion. "I don't know" the redhead shrieked. The door burst open and a man ran in and towards the girls. Again he did not seem to notice Sami's presence at all and she shrank back into a corner of the room to escape notice. "Come on." The man yelled at the children scooping them up, one in either arm and running towards the door. He was met by what looked like a man in a swat team uniform, brandishing a gun. He kicked the man back and sent him flying and disappeared down the hallway. 

Sami crouched down in the corner and began to shake. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever been so terrified in her life. For some reason Eric sprang into her mind and she squeezed her eyes shut wished with all her might that he was there with her. Suddenly she heard what she thought was someone screaming out her name and she opened her eyes to see Eric bursting into the room. "Sami what the hell are you doing in here?" He screamed at her above the noise of the terror in the hallway. She couldn't find the words to speak just looked up at him in shock. "Come on!" He said grabbing her by her arms and hauling her up off the floor! "We've gotta get out of here Sami, NOW!" He shouted and dragged her from the room. 

The hallway was in chaos. Everywhere children and adults were running from behind doors and screaming. The guard like things seemed to be trying to round up the fleeing people. A guard advanced on Eric and her and aimed his rifle at them. Eric let go of Sami and lunged at the guard trying to take the weapon from him. "Go!" he screamed at Sami but it was drowned out by another scream, this one a high-pitched, piercing one! The shriek continued and Sami felt as if her head were going to explode and she clapped her hands over her ears as if to shut the horrible sound out. But it didn't shut it out nor did it shut out the sound of the gun between Eric and the guard going off or the sight of her brother slumping to the cold, hard floor. And suddenly Sami let out a scream of her own!


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"NOOO!" Sami screamed out and then was suddenly jerked awake. Her head snapped around to see the little old lady sitting next to her, with her hand on Sami's arm and her eyes full of concern. The other people on the bus were looking at her funnily as she tried to catch her breath. "Are you all right dear?" the lady asked her. "I'm fine" Sami said. "It was just a dream" "Hmm." The old lady said looking at her curiously "It must have been some dream. You let out the most awful scream, so I shook you to wake you up." "I'm sorry and thank you." The lady smiled at her sympathetically and took a plum from her bag. "Here dear, you look as though you could use this." "Thank you very much." Sami said and smiled appreciatively. She took a bite of the plum and savored it. She hadn't realized that she was so hungry. "Are you sure you're alright dear?" The lady asked again. "You're still looking a might peaked." Sami smiled at the old lady. She reminded Sami a bit of Mrs. Horton. "I've been ill, that's all." She said. "I must still be fighting off the remnants of it." "Oh, I know how that can be, especially at my age." The lady laughed and introduced herself to Sami "I'm Matilda." She said and looked at Sami expectantly. Sami hesitated before saying "Gene, my name is Gene."

Roman and Kate stepped off the elevator hurriedly and went straight to where John and Marlena stood with Tony at the desk. "Doc." Roman said. " Oh Roman!" Marlena cried. "Any word, anything at all?" "Nothing yet." Roman replied. "But we've got cops on the lookout at all the airports and bus depots and train stations in town. Plus, I've got roadblocks set up so if she's trying to leave town we'll find her. "Why would she try to leave town?" Tony asked. Roman glared at him before answering. "I don't know Dimera. Why would she get up out of her coma and take off. Maybe there's something or _someone_ that she's afraid of." He looked meaningfully at Tony. "Oh I see." Tony said. "You think that because Samantha was injured in my home that perhaps I have something to do with her disappearance." Marlena gasped quietly at the implication and John looked from his brother to Roman, waiting for a fight to erupt. "Did you?" Roman asked. "Don't think I don't know that you've been hanging around here, when we're not around. Sneaking in to see her late at night." "Well of course I came to see her." Tony said indignantly. "I'm concerned for her well being. I did not, however have anything to do with her disappearance and I resent the implication that I did. I'm as worried about her as any of you are." "Oh I doubt that Dimera." Roman said. "An if I find out that you had anything to do with Samantha going missing, I'll have you thrown in lockup so fast it'll make your head spin." "Ok that's enough." Marlena said. "Marlena's right." Kate spoke up grabbing Roman's arm as he took a threatening step towards Tony. "They're both right." John said. "This isn't helping anything. We need to find out when exactly Sami left and try to figure out what direction she's headed in. Damn, if only we knew why'd she left, maybe we could get a clue as to where she's gone." "Perhaps I can assist you with that?" A voice sounded behind them. They all turned to see a strange man in a wheelchair staring up at them, a half smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sami looked in the bathroom mirror at the rest stop and cringed. She looked awful, she thought to herself. Her hair was a mess and her clothing bedraggled. She looked in her purse for a comb and miraculously found one, although getting it through the tangles was a bigger challenge. Finally she finished getting through the mass of tangles and washed her face. She tried to smooth over her clothing, but without much luck. She took a final look in the mirror and decided that she'd done the best she could with her appearance and left the ladies room. Outside in the moonlight she made her way to the diner and went inside. She sat down at the counter and ordered a burger, fries and a coke. She sat in silence and her mind wandered back to the dream she'd had on the bus. She couldn't shake the feeling that it had been a warped version of real events, events from her past. But how could that be? She'd been at a boarding school yes, but she didn't remember it looking like the one in her dream and she couldn't remember it ever being under attack. Her memories of school were not the most pleasant, but that was normal considering that she'd never liked school, mainly because she'd never been good at it. An image suddenly burst inside her mind. She sat in a classroom, all her attention focused on the man in the front of the room, the man in the wheelchair. He was addressing the class but what he said made no sense to her. He talked about the necessity of secrecy and about not using what they had against others, except as a defense. She turned her head and noticed the good-looking boy beside her. He turned and smiled, winking at her. "Genie, pay attention!" he whispered to her. She blushed and turned away but as she turned her head to steal another glance at the boy the image vanished as quickly as it had come. Sami shook her head to clear it as the horn on the bus gave two short blasts, signaling that the bus was ready to move on again. She asked the waitress for a doggie bag and gathering her things made her way back onto the bus, taking her troubled memories with her. 

The next morning, after a troubled night's sleep, Sami finally arrived at her destination, Breckenridge, Colorado. She went to the desk and asked directions to the boarding school she had attended there, only to be told that the school had closed down several years earlier. "Closed down?" Sami asked the clerk at the desk. "But how could that be? Why would it close?" "There was a fire there a long time ago. The building's condemned now." The clerk answered and looked back down at her papers. "Oh." Sami said in disappointment. "Well is there any way of getting up there?" "Well I suppose you could take a taxi up, though I can't imagine why anybody would want to do that. Say what do you want up at the school…?" The clerk looked up, but Sami was already gone. 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The taxi squeaked to a halt in front of the old abandoned building that had once been an institute of learning. The once bright yellow walls were now charred with black soot and the several windows were broken or boarded up. "Hey, you sure you wanna get out here lady?" The surly cabbie asked her. "Yeah, I'm sure." Sami replied. "How much?" "Fifteen bucks." The cab driver said.  "Here you go." She said handing him a twenty. "Keep the change."  "Hey thanks." The cabbie replied. "Look lady, at least take this card and call me when you wanna go back down to town. If you got one of dem cellular phones that is?" "Yeah I do, thanks." Sami said taking the card and turning back to look at the rusty gates as the cab pulled away from the building. Sami walked slowly through the gates, noticing that the sign that had once identified the school swung limply from a wire attached to them. The writing on it was all but gone so that now it only read "For The Gifted." She walked up the steps to the front doors. There was a chain locking them and several signs saying "Condemned! Do Not Enter!" were posted on them. The lock connecting the chains looked rusted and Sami tested it to see if perhaps it might magically unlock. But no such luck, although it suddenly turned ice cold, almost as if frozen. She let go of it and looked around for something to try to break it with. She found a large rock and began to bang on the ancient looking padlock. It took only one knock before the lock sprang open and Sami was able to remove it and the chain from the doors. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the doors and stepped into her past. 

The man in the wheelchair continued to look up at the dumbfounded group of people before him. "What do you mean perhaps you can assist us?" John asked him. What do you know about Samantha's disappearance?" "I am not sure that I can tell you when or how Samantha fled the hospital, but I believe I might have the answers you seek regarding why she left and where she might have gone." The man answered enigmatically. "Well then start talking." Roman said, approaching the man threateningly.

"I want to know where my daughter is and what you have to do with it! And I wanna know now! And you can start by telling us just who in da hell you are!" "Wait!" Marlena cried with a restraining hand on Roman's arm. She approached the man, her eyes searching his face in question. "I know you." She said to him. The man merely smiled up at her. "I do know you don't I!" The others looked from the man to Marlena in question. "Why certainly you know me Dr. Evans." The man answered her. "A long time ago, your children were entrusted into my care and guidance, at the school that I ran. I am Professor Charles Xavier."


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The halls inside the abandoned building were dark and smelled vaguely of mildew. Sami jumped as the doors to the entranceway slammed shut with a loud bang. She made her way down the unlit hallway, the only light coming from the sunlight streaming through cracks in the boarded windows. She entered one room that was a classroom and spied a candle on windowsill with a pack of matches next to it. Praying that the matches would still work, she took one and struck the back of the matchbook with it. It sparked to life and she lit the old yellowed candle quickly, grateful for the light. A rat scurried in the corner and Sami gasped in fright. If there was anything she hated, it was rodents, but she held the candle high and took in her surroundings.  It looked like any ordinary classroom might look. There was a blackboard, with chalk and erasers and desks and chairs that looked nothing if not ordinary. Disappointed, though she wasn't sure what she'd expected to find, Sami continued on her way through the building. She came to a flight of steps at the end of the long hall and began to mount them, the strange feeling of déjà vu coming over her with each ominous footstep.

The group in the hospital marched into the lounge, Marlena having suggested they speak somewhere more private. Once they were all inside Marlena locked the door and turned her attention to Professor Xavier. "Now Professor," John began, "What did you mean you know why Samantha might have left and where she's gone to? I mean it must have been a very long time since you've seen her." "Indeed, it has been many, many years since Sami and I have encountered one another. However I have a habit of keeping tabs on all of my students, both current and former." Xavier said. So naturally when I learned of Samantha's latest accident," Here the professor paused and looked straight at Tony, who felt a chill go down his spine. Then he continued, "I made sure that I was informed of her condition. Which is why I knew the moment the chip was removed and Samantha disappeared. And which is why I am here now to help you find her." "What chip?" Roman asked. "You haven't told them?" Xavier asked John "Not yet." John replied. "We're still testing it." "What chip?" Roman shouted this time "John, what da hell is he talking about?" John looked at Xavier, who merely nodded at John, before he answered Roman "When Samantha was being operated on Doctor Ramoray pulled something out of her neck and asked me to try and find out what it was." John said. "And what was it?" Roman asked. John hesitated before answering. "I sent it to the ISA for testing and it turned out to be a microchip." "Oh my God!" Marlena gasped. "Like the ones Stefano put into you and Hope?" Kate asked. "Not quite." John said looking at Tony. "The microchips in Hope and I were put there to control us and induce certain types of behavior. "And this one?" Tony asked. "This one it seems was put there to block Sami's memories and to keep her from acting a certain way." "Goddamn it John, why the hell didn't you tell us about this?" Roman exploded. "I'd like to know the answer to that as well?" Marlena said coldly. "Because I was waiting for more information." John answered looking at his wife, whose stony expression spoke volumes as to her anger. "I'm sorry Doc, but I just felt I needed to know more before I started a panic. "Would everyone please calm down!" Tony said. "We're not going to get anywhere by attacking one another." Roman rounded on Tony menacingly. "You!" He said "Your stinking father did this to my daughter and you have the nerve to tell me to calm down! Roman launched himself at Tony, who jumped away as John managed to restrain Roman.

"Ahem." The professor cleared his throat and everyone stopped looked at him. "Actually Captain Brady you are incorrect in assuming that Stephano Dimera had anything to do with placing the chip in Samantha's neck." Roman shrugged John off and faced Xavier. "Well." He said to the professor, "If Dimera didn't have anything to do with putting the chip inside my daughter, then who in da hell did?" "Well that's simple," The professor announced calmly. "I did."


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sami stopped at the top of the steps and shivered, but not from the cold. Just as she had feared, the long dark hallway was the one from her dreams. She took a cautious look around and began to walk down the hallway. When she came to the room marked 22, the room from her dream, she took a deep breath and stepped inside. The room was empty but still she looked towards spot where the beds had been and half expected to see the two sleeping girls still there. A rat scuttled in the corner and she jumped and gave a small yelp. She laughed at her own nervousness and left the room. Further down the hallway she came to a halt in front of an all too familiar door marked 47. This had been her room, she thought to herself. Suddenly the memory of herself and another girl with red hair lounging on her bed and giggling over a teen pinup magazine flashed in her mind, startling her. And then just as unexpected a name, Kitty! "Kitty!" She laughed aloud as the memories of her best friend flowed into her mind from her subconscious. And suddenly she saw so many images of the two of them together that she was almost overwhelmed. Katherine Pryde, how had she forgotten the best friend she'd ever had? And then came another image, one that she was sure couldn't be real. Kitty was in their room laughing over something and then she turned and said goodbye and walked straight through the wooden door, the very closed wooden door. Sami slumped to the floor and shook her head. That couldn't have been real, she thought to herself, could it? But then came the very solid feeling that it was real and the knowledge that her best friend had been able to walk through a lot more than doors. And with that memory came a tumble of others. Memories of the students and the unusual school that Sami had been a part of. Memories of the strange abilities of her classmates. And finally came the memory that undid her, the memory of her brother Eric's abilities and her own. And suddenly everything around her turned very, very cold, as she looked down at where she was sitting and saw that the floor where she'd touched it had suddenly turned to ice.

The stunned group stared at Professor Charles Xavier as the horror of what he'd said seeped in. "What do you mean, you put the chip in Sami? John asked him as calmly as he could. "When I first learned of Sami and Eric they were small children," The professor began, "yet their unique abilities were very easy to detect and that is precisely why I tried to persuade you to enroll them in my school. You see Sami and Eric are each very special children, what some people might call Mutants. In each of us we have some undeveloped talent. In normal human beings it might be the ability to paint or to sing, but sometimes a persons ability is so far beyond the norm that we call it a mutation and the bearer a mutant. In Eric it was his ability to create and manipulate fire that was his own special talent. He could make a small spark or create a wildfire that went only where he directed it to. But in Sami, as in many mutants, there was more than one ability. In fact her abilities were so amazing to me that I took her under my wing personally. You're stepdaughter, Mr. Black is quite the most amazing student I've ever had. She has not only some psychic ability, but also the ability to manipulate her atmosphere to produce ice, the ability to heal and the ability to move objects with her mind, what some might call "telekinesis".


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The door to the lounge unlocked and a woman entered the room, causing all heads to turn. She approached Xavier. "Professor", she said to him "Ahh, allow me to introduce my colleague Dr. Jean Grey. He said to the group. "Jean's been working with me on tracking down Sami. Jean what news do you have?" "We've located Genesis and Flare." "And where are they now?" Charles asked her. "Flare is on his way to the school, and Genesis is already there. " She hesitated and Charles turned to her. "But?" He asked her quietly. "But there's a problem. We picked up a transmission from Mystique to Magneto. They've detected Genesis' presence at the school and they're heading that way." "Oh dear." Charles said in response to this unwelcome bit of news. "We need to get to that school right away." "Logan's already on his way, Professor." Jean said to him. "And Storm and Scott have the jet on standby in the field outside of town." "Good!" Charles said and then turned back to the very confused looking group. "We'll need to depart immediately, so if you will all follow me." "Go? Go where? Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" Roman yelled. "What is going on Captain Brady," "Charles said, " is that your daughter is in danger and unless we leave right away, we may not be in time to help her."

Sami opened her eyes and blinked confusedly. It took her a moment to remember where she was but then she did. She sat up and looked around her at the abandoned room where she'd managed to find a bed that wasn't burned to the ground. She stretched and then looked at her hands in amazement as she lowered them. She turned them over, still unable to believe what she had done with them. She'd actually turned the floor to ice. But how, and why had she forgotten her ability to do so? Why in fact, had she forgotten so many things about her life here and about her other abilities. And also why had she suddenly remembered them and gotten the abilities back. Her head began to swim again as it had earlier when she'd started to remember. She was still getting her memories in bits and pieces, but she had definitely remembered who she was and what she could do. She was Genesis, a healer and a telekinetic/psychic with the ability to produce ice out of the air around her. But when she'd lost her talents was a mystery to her. She remembered being at school, laughing and talking with her friends. One of them, Bobby was the boy from her dream on the bus. He too had had the ice-forming gift and they'd spent a lot of time freezing things around the campus for fun. She smiled remembering her crush on Bobby and how he'd seemed to return the feeling. Though they'd been too young at the time to understand those feelings, they had enjoyed each other's company and she'd felt very close to him. Aside from Bobby she'd had only her brother Eric or Flare as he'd been called and Kitty or Shadowcat as was her nickname. None of the other students had ever warmed to Sami. She'd been thought of as the teachers' pet, since her abilities had garnered the notice of the head of the school Professor Xavier and he'd taken her under his personal tutelage. Then as now, she'd found herself an outcast and alone. She'd had her brother and Kitty and Bobby, but she was never truly accepted by the other students in her classes. She could still remember how the girls had whispered behind her back and the boys had been careful to avoid her. Of course her teachers had tried to help her, but they couldn't order the other students to like her or to be friends with her. But back then Sami had never been very bothered by what others said or did. She had her brother and her two best friends and she was quite indifferent to all the rest. Much like her abilities, she'd been as calm and as cool as ice, earning her the nickname of "The Ice Queen" There was one other person at the school though who had seemed to share her experiences at being an outcast and he was the person at the school with whom she'd been the closest. His image came into her mind now, for the first time since she had stepped back into the school…The Wolverine, Logan.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Sami had first met Wolverine one evening in the library at school. The library had been her special place. It was almost always quiet and deserted and it was there that Sami was happiest, away from the vicious stares and taunts of the other students at school. Sami always held herself apart from her peers. She was reading one of her favorite stories that night, when suddenly she'd heard the door open and close and then whispering. She had gotten up slowly and tiptoed over to the stacks. She'd peered out from behind a bookshelf and had seen a group of boys from an older grade in a huddle, moving towards the back of the library. "Come on and lemme see it!" One of them had said. "Is it loaded?" Asked another. Sami crept quietly down the aisle to get a better look at what they were doing. She sensed that it was something they should not have been doing, because of their whispers and besides, no one but herself and teachers ever came into the library. She stopped when she had a good enough view of them and recognized a few of them as being troublemakers in the school. And then she saw what they were talking about. _

_"Check it out." A boy who was nicknamed Toad held up a long shiny pistol in the air. "You sure that things real and you're not just pulling our legs?" Another boy named Lance asked. "Sure it's real, check out the bullets." Toad said opening the chamber and showing the bullets to his friends. Sami gasped and the boys heads turned at once toward the place where she was hiding. "Who's there?" Lance called out as two of the other boys walked towards where she had been hiding. She tried to run for it, but the boys reached her and dragged her back to where Toad and Lance still stood. "Aww, it's just the little runt that's always hanging around Professor X." Lance said. "That ain't all!" Toad said "She'll go back and tell on us and get us in trouble. We gotta take care of her." I will not!" Sami said ceasing her struggles to break free of the grip of the two boys holding her arms. "I promise, I won't say anything. Just let me go." Toad pointed the gun directly at her. "Cut it out, Toad!" Lance said to him. But Toad continued to point the gun at Sami and said. "No way, she's gotta be taught a lesson. She's gotta learn not to go around poking her nose where it don't belong! They call you the ice queen, right? Well let's see what happens to ice when a bullet hits it" Suddenly Sami's whole body began to shake violently. Her eyes were fixated on Toad and on the gun in his hand even though her head felt as though it were going to explode. "What's she doin?" One of the other boys yelled as the pistol began to turn of it's own accord in Toads hands and then all of a sudden there was a loud bang and Toad slid to the floor._


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Sami stared unblinkingly at the body lying on the floor in front of her, as the boys around all turned to her and stared at her horrified. "What the hell did you do?" One of the boys shouted at her. All at once the boys erupted in chaos, all except for Lance who knelt down beside Toad and checked his pulse. "Oh my God, he's not breathing!" Lance yelled up at the boys and Sami. "Get somebody! Do something!" "Screw that!" One of the boys shouted back at him. "Let's get the hell out of here!" All the boys but Lance made for the door of the library and disappeared beyond it. "Oh shit! Oh man, don't just stand there, do something!" He yelled up at Sami, who continued to just stand there. Suddenly the door to the library burst open and a tall man hurried in. When he saw the boy lying on the ground he ran over to the scene. "What the hell is going in here?" Wolverine asked them, kneeling beside to Toad and looking from Lance to Sami. "She did it!" Lance said accusingly, pointing his finger at Sami "She did some kind of freaky mind thing and turned the gun around and made it shoot him! Please, you gotta help him!" Logan looked at Sami who was still staring at Toad, as though in some sort of trance! "Hey!" He said to her. When she didn't respond, grabbed her arm and shook it a little too roughly. HEY!" He shouted at her again. Sami seemed to come awake then and blinked and turned to Logan, staring at him with fear in her eyes. But still she said nothing. "You!" He said turning to Lance "Go find professor Grey and bring her back here. Hurry!" Lance took off down the aisle and through the library doors._

_"You're name's Genesis, right? Logan asked Sami. "Gene." Sami answered him. "They call me Gene." "Ok, Gene. Professor Grey told me about you once. She said you're some sort of healer. Is that right?" At Sami's nod, Logan continued. "Ok, then I what I need for you to do right now, is heal this kid. Now can you do that?" Sami shook her head at him frantically "I've only ever done it on small animals! Never on people! I don't know if I can!" Logan took her by both arms gently and said to her. "I know you're scared, but you're only shot this kid has right now. And if you don't at least try, then he will die. So will you do that for him Genie? Will you try?" Something about what Logan said and the way he said it, got through to Sami and she nodded at him. She turned and knelt over Toad's seemingly lifeless body. She placed her hands over the bullet wound and closed her eyes. At first nothing happened and then Sami's entire being began to glow. Logan had to shade his eyes against the light, it was so blinding. Slowly the glow spread from Gene into the bullet wound in Toad's chest. Logan looked away briefly as Jean Grey came running towards them, Storm and Lance at her heels, and skid to a halt at the scene before her. The bullet slowly pushed it's way out of it's hole and slid off of Toad's body and onto the floor, as the blood disappeared back inside his body and the skin closed over it. The glow surrounding Sami and Toad slowly receded and the group could see the gentle rise and fall of Toad's chest now. Jean knelt down beside Toad to check his vitals, as Professor Xavier rolled towards the group with Scott Summers by his side. "How is he?" Xavier asked Jean. "He needs medical attention, " Jean answered him. "Now!" "Scott, please take young master Toad up to the medical wing." Professor Xavier said. Scott nodded and picked up Toad carrying him out of the library without a word. "Storm please take Lance up to my office and have him await me there. "Yes Professor!" Storm said. "Come on." she said to Lance taking him by the arm and leading him out. All attention now turned to Sami who knelt there, a slight glow still around her. "Genesis?" Jean said softly, noticing as the glow finally diminished completely, that Sami's was quite pale. "Are you alright Genesis?" Professor Xavier asked her.  "Yes Professor." Sami answered faintly. "Way to go there kiddo!' Logan said to her placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him with a small, tired smile and collapsed into his arms._


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

"We'll be there soon!" Scott Summers said to the small group on the plane. "Thank you Scott." Charles answered, before turning back to the group to continue his story "As I was saying. After the incident in the library Samantha began to lose all confidence in her abilities. She became very nervous and even withdrew from the few friends she had. Neither myself, nor any of her teachers could get through to her. The only person with whom she seemed to find solace was Logan. She followed him around with a sort of hero worship and he became very protective of her. They had a very special relationship." "That still doesn't explain the chip Professor." Roman said "Ah yes, the chip." Xavier said "As I told you before Sami's powers were very strong for her age and very untrained. Another mutant by the name of Magneto got wind of this fact and became fascinated by her. He tried to kidnap her on more than one occasion to get her to come over to his side. You see Magneto is a rogue mutant. He has his own ideas about how to deal with humans, mainly to kill them before they kill us. He and his band of mutants are very destructive and Sami would have been a great weapon to them." "Dear God" Marlena gasped "It became even worse when Toad, the boy she had injured, defected from the school and went over to Magneto's side. He was determined to avenge himself on Sami. And since she refused to use her powers, even in her own defense, she became an easy target. Logan saved her on more than one occasion. I was in a quandary over what to do to protect her. In the end however, it was Sami's decision that her powers be blocked." "Sami's decision?" Marlena questioned "Yes." The Professor answered "She came to me one day in my study and confessed that she was very afraid, both of herself and of Magneto. She asked me if there were any way that she could just be a normal girl? She seemed so desperate and sad that I finally admitted that there was one thing I could do. I knew of a chip developed by an enemy of the mutants that blocked their powers. I had gotten a hold of one and some of my scientists were working with it. I had them alter the chip to block not only a mutant's powers, but their memories as well. Finally I had the chip inserted into Samantha. As a normal human girl she would be much harder to find. I also knew that with her powers blocked, she was no longer of any use to Magneto. He knew nothing of the chip, but I saw to it that he became aware that Samihad lost her powers. Only after I was certain that she would be safe did I send Samantha home to you, to live the normal like she so desired.

"But now those powers are back." John said "So where does that leave her?" Charles sighed sadly "Unfortunately, it leaves her in a very bad position unless we get to the school on time. You see Magneto is aware of everything that has recently transpired with Samantha and he and his band of mutants are already on route to the school." "Looks like they've already arrived! Look!" Storm shouted as the school and it's grounds came into view. On the grounds in front of the school were several vehicles. Marlena gasped in fright and Charles patted her hand reassuringly. "Let's get this bird on the ground." Scott said insistently as he and Storm began landing procedures and prayed they were in time.

Sami used her mind to unlock the one door that had almost always been locked to students at the school. Once inside she stared at the remnants of charred metal and computer components that had made up Cerebro. She cocked her head to one side and regarded it curiously, wondering why it had been left behind. "Genesis." A voice inside her head sounded "Professor?" she answered aloud. "Where are you?" She asked him silently this time, using her mind's powers, as she remembered she could. "In a plane, about to descend on the school grounds." Charles answered, as the others in the cockpit stared at him in question. "Genesis, I want you to leave the building and come outside, do you understand?" "But Professor.." she began "Genesis, leave now!" He interrupted her in an even stronger voice; just as a movement behind her caused her to turn suddenly and a kick to her stomach send her sprawling to the ground.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Uhn" Sami grunted as she slammed up against the remains of Cerebro. She shook her head and looked up as her assailant advanced on her. "Toad." She gasped in horror. "Been a long time brat!" Toad hissed at her. "You've turned into quite a looker! Come give us a kiss!" He said, leering at her as his long tongue lashed out. She quickly jumped up and out of its range. "I don't want to fight you." She said, searching for a way around him. Toad laughed at her evilly. "Well now, there's a surprise! You never did want to fight. Didn't have the heat for it! His tongue lashed out at her again and she smoothly jumped over it. "But this time…this time there is no way out and no X-Men to save you!" "Toad," Sami said inching her way slowly around him. "Listen to me, please. I'm not an X-Man, not anymore. All that's in the past now, I just want to leave." "Too late for that Ice Queen. It's time for you to pay for what you did to me!" He jeered at her. She tried to run around him but his tongue flicked out and grabbed at her ankle, knocking her off her feet. "Did you have a nice trip sweetheart?" He asked her laughingly. Sami looked up at him, slowly feeling a change come over her. "Actually" She said, "It was a little cold." She grabbed his tongue and the pain from the ice forming on it from her hands, forced him to relinquish his hold on her. She was on her feet in an instant and delivered a stunning blow to Toad's chest with a drop kick. He swung at her, catching her on the chin and sending her flying backwards towards the entryway. Realizing that her strength was not yet up to the battle, she turned and fled, with Toad in hot pursuit. She ran down the hallway and stopped suddenly. Using her psychic powers she sent a fire extinguisher hurtling towards his head. It knocked him down and Sami turned and fled through another door. Too late she realized that she had entered what had once been known as "The War Room" and that it wasn't empty. "Hello Genesis!" Magneto said.

"What happened?" Tony demanded "I lost my mind link with her!" Professor Xavier said wearily as the plane gave a sudden jerk. "Storm!" He said urgently, "What's happening?" "I don't know, Professor!" She said. I'm trying to land but there's too much turbulence. It's like's vibrations are pushing us back." The plane gave another violent shake as Jean looked out the window of the cockpit. "That's what's happening!" She shouted, pointing to the ground, where a mutant known as "Avalanche" was creating the vibrations that were preventing them from landing. "We have to stop him and land this plane!" Professor Xavier said. "We're on it!" Scott said, grabbing hold of Nightcrawler, whose abilities enabled them to teleport to the ground to fight off Avalanche. Scott directed a blast from his visor at Avalanche distracting him from his task as he advanced on Cyclops for battle. "Good," Charles said, "Cyclops and Nightcrawler have distracted him. Now let's land, quickly! I sense that Genesis is in already in danger."


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"It's so good of you to join us Genesis." Magneto continued as Sami stood there too stunned to move. Standing in the room along with Magneto were his minions Mystique and Blob. "Don't be shy Sami, come in and say hello to your new family!" Magneto leered at her as she began to slowly back out of the room. Suddenly Toad skidded to a halt behind her and she jumped away from him as Magneto used his powers to close the metal doors behind them. "What the hell do you want?" Sami demanded of the evil genius. "Why you of course my dear! I've waited a very long time for you. Charles was wrong to think that he could hide you from me forever. I knew that someday the old fool would lead you straight to me and I was right!

"Charles Xavier is no fool! He's the greatest man I've ever known and you aren't fit to lick his boots." Sami moved quickly directing the air to become icicles and launching them at the group. They were quickly deflected by Blob as Sami took off on a run. There had to be another way out of there, she thought frantically. She looked up and saw the observation deck above. She had to get up there. Suddenly her hair was grabbed by Mystique and she was tossed towards Magneto's feet. "There's no sense in fighting the inevitable my dear, join us now….or die! It's your choice."

"You know what Metal Head?" A voice dripping with sarcasm echoed across the room. "I don't think she likes your choices very much!" All eyes snapped to the spot on the balcony above and Sami gazed in relief at the spot where her brother stood. Their eyes met and with the silent message passed between them, Sami ducked her head down to the floor just in time to be missed by the blazing ball of fire that Eric sent hurtling in their direction.  
The blast hit the group like a rocket, sending each of them flying. Eric jumped down to the ground and ran towards Sami, who jumped up quickly and hurled herself into his arms. "Great to see you too sis, but we gotta jam!" He grabbed her hand and turned to run for the door, only to be met by Blob who grabbed him and flung him across the room. He hit the wall with enough force to crumble a portion of it. "Eric!" Sami screamed and tried to run to him, but Blob grabbed her around her waist and hoisted her up, holding her tightly. She tried to freeze his hand, but he seemed immune. "Let me go!" she screamed. "Not a chance honey!" He boomed "Wanna bet fat boy" a voice growled from across the room. "Logan!" Sami whispered as Wolverine shot across the room and did a springing handstand, launching himself directly at Blob's face. His boots connected with the only semi-vulnerable part of the massive mutant's body, his eyes and Blob was so surprised that he loosened his grip on Sami, enabling her to wriggle free and drop to the ground. "Run kiddo!" Wolverine managed to choke out as Blob blindly grabbed him by the neck and began to squeeze. "No way!" Sami said, jumping to her feet and standing her ground. "Hey! Lardass!" She screamed up at him. He looked down at her his face reddening "Yeah you, you big, stupid, pile of shit! Why don't you try me on for size when my back's not turned you fucking coward!"  
Eric finally got to his feet and shook his head to clear it in time to see his twin sister facing off with the giant. "Sami no!" he cried out just as Blob tossed Wolverine aside and lunged at Sami with a roar!


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sami back flipped out of the way of as Blob lunged for her. It was just the opening Eric needed. He took aim and shot a large ball of fire directly at the giant's face, stunning him so that in his haste to get to Sami, he tripped and fell. Toad whipped his tongue around Eric's hands and slammed him against the wall again.

Wolverine meanwhile was tangling with Mystique. Mystique had managed to knock him off his feet, when Sami ran towards them and speared the shape shifter to the ground. She was quickly bucked off however, as Mystique swiftly recovered and kicked Sami in the stomach. She was on her knees clutching her stomach when Mystique picked up one of the large pieces of rock from the wall and prepared to smash down onto Sami's head.

"I don't think so." Came a voice from the balcony above and the large chunk flew out of Mystique's hands to land harmlessly in a corner of the room. "Sami!" another voice cried and Sami looked up to find her mother and the others from the plane, standing around Professor Xavier's chair, a look of horror upon her face. "Enough!" Magneto's voice boomed as he grabbed Sami around the neck and held her hostage there. She tried to struggle but he was just too strong for her. "Time to end this Charles." "Let her go Erik!" The professor said. "We'll let you and the others leave unharmed. But I cannot allow you to leave here with Genesis!"

"Well fortunately for us, it's not your choice, Charles. And I wouldn't do that if I were you Flare! He said to Eric, who was taking aim at him. "Your twin is important to me, but that doesn't mean that she isn't expendable. So I'd lower those hot hands of yours if I were you." Eric looked up at the professor, who nodded, before lowering his hands back to his sides. "Erik, don't do this. She won't give you what you need and she'll never willingly join you!" Xavier said, "Then she'll join me un-willingly. A pleasure as always Charles." Magneto said with a smile. "Thanks so much for, ha ha, dropping in." Magneto and his minions began to back out of the room as he said this, Sami still firmly in his grip. All of a sudden the metal platform above, on which the professor and the others stood began to shake violently and crash towards the ground.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Eric Brady watched in horror as the people above screamed, the platform now shaking them to and fro, and then suddenly breaking off from the wall. "Nooooo!" His sister screamed and as he looked towards her she suddenly began to change. A glow began to emanate from her body and all at once Magneto was thrown off her, as she extended her hand towards the now falling platform. Instantly it stopped, just inches from the ground where it would have crashed in another second, it now hovered there. Sami's hand slowly lowered bringing the platform to a gentle landing on the floor. The people standing on it stared at her in mingled awe and horror as the glow around her became more pronounced and she turned in fury to face the evil Mutants.

Blob and Mystique started towards her but she sent them crashing through the metal doors behind them with a flick of her wrist. She then turned to Magneto. "You dare try to harm my family?" she roared at him. "You have interfered in my life for the last time Magneto. Now you are going to pay!" Toad flicked his tongue out at her in an attempt to capture her wrists, but instead she caught his tongue in her hands and sent a shot of ice all the way through his body, freezing him solid. She turned back to Magneto, who now seemed a bit nervous. "Now Genesis, let's talk about this. I only did what I thought was best for you." "What was best for me?" Genesis spit out with a harsh laugh "You are the reason I've been forced to hide who and what I am because you wanted my power. You wanted only what you thought I could do for you. Well, since you wanted my power so badly. I'll give you a taste!" Suddenly Magneto's helmet seemed to be squeezing his head too tightly. His eyes began to bulge and he seemed to be struggling for breath. His hands clawed at the helmet as he fought to get it off his head. Everyone in the room watched in horror as Sami used her powers to squeeze the very life out of the madman, until a voice of reason shouted out "Genesis stop!" It was Professor Xavier, but Sami was too enraged to listen. Charles wheeled himself over to her as Magneto looked towards him pleadingly. He reached through her glow to gently touch her arm and whispered to her. "It's over Sami, let him go." "No! He has to be stopped!" Sami cried "Yes, but not like this." Charles said. "Let him go Genesis. It's over, he can't hurt you anymore." Something in his voice broke through Sami's wall of pain and anger and she slowly released her mental grip on Magneto, who slumped to the floor, gasping for breath.

Blob and Mystique slowly got up and hesitantly started towards their fallen leader, but Charles hand forstalled them. "Take him and Toad and go now. Or I may not be able to stop her next time." They looked at Sami, who was still glowing although less so now, and quickly picked up Magneto and Toad. "This isn't over, Charles." Magneto gasped. "You may have won the battle, but we will win the war, with or without her." He said nodding towards Sami. "It looks like it will have to be without her then Erik." Charles said firmly. "Genesis will never be one of you." "We will see." Magneto said. "Oh yes, we will see. Till we meet again my dear." Sami started forward but Charles hand grasped her wrist, stopping her. "There'll be another time." He said as Magneto and his minions slumped out through the doors. "Right now I believe there are some people here waiting to greet you." He smiled up at her and she turned around slowly to face her family and friends.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Fear and embarrassment swept slowly overSami as one by one, she met the eyes of those humans standing in front of her. Embarrassed, because each one of them now knew her secret and fearful because she didn't know if they would accept her as she was. But then suddenly her mother began walking towards her, her arms open wide and Sami flung herself into them with a cry. Marlena broke the hug first, her hands sweeping over Sami's face and body, checking for injuries. "Are you alright? She asked frantically. "Are you hurt at all?" "I'm ok, Mom. It's one of my better powers. I heal really fast." She said and her mother laughed and gave her another quick hug. "Wish we all did." Eric said limping forward trying to work a kink out of his shoulder. "Oh my gosh, Eric!" Marlena exclaimed running towards him. "Quit it Mom!" He said, shrugging off her fussing "Uh, a little help here sis?" Sami laughed and pulled her mom away. "Mom, let me take care of him ok." Sami grasped his shoulder and concentrated on it as the warm glow seeped out of her body and into Eric's. "Ooh" Marlena breathed as she and the others watched amazed when Sami did the same thing to Eric's leg, healing his injuries quickly. "That's incredible." Tony whispered in awe. "You ain't kiddin." Her dad said. Sami finished her healing and stepped back, watching Eric closely as he shook his leg out and shrugged his shoulder. "Better than before!" he said to the group with a smile. "Thanks Gene." "Yeah, just don't make it a habit." She said with a smirk. He laughed and pulled her into his arms.

The next few days passed in a blur as Sami was baraged with questions from her family about her abilities. Sami did the best she could to fill them in and asked them all to keep her abilities and everything about the X-Men to themselves. Everyone agreed, even Tony, which made her a bit suspicious. But after taking him aside and having a long chat with him, she was convinced that he wouldn't breathe a word. His guilt over her accident was palpable and Sami almost felt sorry for him. She also felt that he really did care about her and so she was able to forgive him, so long as he kept her secret. They parted ways, not exactly friends, but no longer enemies. The past was over after all and it was time to start anew.

Sami didn't return to Salem with the others. John came up with the lie that Sami had been sent away to a facility in London to recover and it would be months before she returned. In actuality, Sami had decided to stay at the new Xavier School in Pennsylvania to begin training to become one of the elite X-Men. Although she would miss her family, and especially her son, she knew in her heart that she had been given incredible gifts and that she had to use them to help others. She had spent almost her whole life trying to find her place and at long last it seemed that she had.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_The New Xavier Institute for The Gifted, New Hope, PA_

_Seven Months Later_

Sami sat quietly underneath the tree trying once more to reach beyond the miles to sense her son's emotions. It was something new that Professor Xavier had suggested she attempt and she'd been trying it for several weeks. But so far all attempts to feel her son had been unsuccessful. She huffed in frutstration at her current failure and jerked her head back, hitting it on the old oak against which she sat. "Ouch!" she whined "Easy there Sam, you might hurt the tree!" Sami cast a doleful look up at her twin brother who stood above her, an easy grin on his face. "Easy for you to say! You try doing this mind meld stuff or whatever it is." "Well lucky for me I don't have to!" He said pulling her to her feet. "Yeah, I know." She said sadly, reminded that this was his last day there. In a few hours he'd be back on a plane to California, leaving her and his life as a mutant behind to rejoin the real world. "You'll get it, sis. You're too gifted not too." "Yeah." She replied dully. "So, did you finish saying your goodbyes yet?" "Yup. Everybody but you." "Saving the best for last?" She asked smiling up at him. "Always." He said quietly drawing her into his arms. She sighed and hugged him tightly, until finally she knew she had to let go. "Sure you won't change your mind and come with me?" "No." she said "I have my reasons for staying here." "Yeah, I know." Eric said looking past her shoulder at the approaching figure. "And one of them is heading this way right now." Sami twisted around and spied Wolverine making his way towards them. She turned back to her brother and gave him a sour look to disguise her blush. "Very funny" Eric laughed and gave her another quick squeeze. "Just make sure he treats you right." She drew back and punched him in the arm. "Quit it!" she hissed at him, just at Logan reached them. "Hey Logan." She said detaching herself from her brother. "Hey." Logan said staring down into her eyes He wasn't sure why but lately he'd been feeling a bit uncomfortable around Sami. Well perhaps uncomfortable wasn't exactly the word, it was more like a hot jolt hitting his stomach and heading lower. It was certainly a bit unsettling to find that the little girl he'd known had turned into such a breathtaking woman. A woman he was becoming more and more aware of. And he sensed that she might feel the same way about him. "So today's the day huh?" Logan asked, tearing his gaze away to address Eric. "Yeah, I'm heading out now. We were just saying goodbye." Eric said. "Well good luck to you Flare." Logan said shaking Eric's hand. "And don't worry about your sister here. We'll take good care of her." "Yeah, I know you will." Eric said with a smirk that sent Sami's elbow back into his stomach. Logan stared, a little confused by the play between the two, as a car pulled up. "You ready Flare?" Bobby said from the car. "Yeah, coming." "Well I'll see you guys." "See ya." Logan said "Hey!" Sami said grabbing her brother for a final hug before he got into the car. "Whenever, wherever!" She whispered to him, choking back the tears. "Whenever, wherever!" he whispered back. And then he got into the car and drove out of sight.

Sami watched the car until she could no longer see it through her tears. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as Logan quietly stood next to her, fighting the urge to take her in his arms and console her . She finally turned back to him, with a blush. "Well,I should probably get back" She said. "Uh, yeah, me too." And the two of them turned to stroll back up to the school. "So what did the Professor want to see you about this morning?" She asked him, trying not to be so aware of how good he smelled. "Oh, well he wants me to take a trip down to North Carolina for a few days, to check out some new mutant there." "Oh." Sami said a little dissapointed at the thought of him leaving. "So you're gonna go then, huh?" She asked. "Yeah, I guess." He said suddenly a little depressed himself at the thought. They walked in silence the rest of the way up to the school. It wasn't until they stopped at the front steps that he said to her. "Would you, maybe, want to come with me, to North Carolina that is?" "Really?" She said eagerly. "Yeah!" He said. "Tell you the truth, I'd be glad for the company. It's a long drive." _Play it cool_. Samantha thought. "Oh." She said non-chalantly, "Well then yeah, ok. I'll go." Her heart was doing flip-flops at the thought of spending the next few days (and nights) alone with Logan. "When do we leave?" Logan smiled at her broadly. "As soon as you're packed. Just pack light ok." Sami smiled up at him, unable to keep the excitement from shining in her eyes. "Not a problem. She said breathlessly. Gimme about 20 minutes ok?." And she took off up the stairs, with Logan smiling after her, both of them looking forward to the long trip ahead.

**The End**


End file.
